What's Cooking? (SanjixOC)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: While shopping for more food after catching Zoro, Luffy ,And Usopp in the act of stealing all of the food from the kitchen Sanji meets a lady. Not just any lady, A very beautiful baker woman who actually likes Sanji despite his random perv moments. Join the Sanji on a extremely funny and love filled adventure. (M RATED)
1. Chapter 1

What's Cooking

This story is written for KaiF .Raphaella as a special request XD. I'm seriously going to try to make this as funny as possible so be prepared to laugh your teeth out. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 1: Clumsy Cook

As Sanji woke up this morning he felt something was off, He couldn't tell what but he had many ideas to what it was. As soon as he fixed himself up for another day he went to the deck to see Nami and Robin reading peacefully and Franky trying out new weapons.

''Nami~Swan have you seen Luffy and the others lately?'' Sanji asked Nami doing one of his happy dances.

''No I haven't seen them all day. What about you Robin?"' Nami said with a slight frown.

''I saw them running to the beach earlier with a bag of some sort, I couldn't really tell what was in it but it was quite big.'' Robin said.

''Thank you. I'll have a sundae for you two when I come back.'' Sanji said as he ran to check the rooms for the others.

Chopper was in his room learning of new medicines, Brook was writing music, So that left Zoro, Luffy and Usopp that were missing. Sanji ran to the kitchen as fast as his feet would go. When he opened the door he went straight to the refrigerator door put in the code and opened it to find none of the food missing. Right as he was about to close it something fell, It was a picture of a watermelon painted on cardboard. Sanji made his lovely ladies their sundaes then headed off to the beach to kick the living crap out the three thieves.

~On The Beach~

''That food was delicious! Now we need to run to the store and go pick up more so Sanji won't find out that we stole it.'' Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

''He's going to kill us.'' Usopp whined.

''I'll just distract him, That stupid cook could never hurt me.'' Zoro said as he picked up a bottle of sake.

Just as Zoro was about to drink his sake a foot connected with his head and sent him flying into a nearby rock.

''RUN LUFFY!'' Usopp yelled well screamed as he carried Zoro and ran for his life from the angry cook.

''WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE YOU WONT HAVE STOMACHS TO EVEN DIGEST FOOD WITH! Sanji said as he sent flaming kicks to them.

''AHHHH! SAVE US ZORO!'' Usopp yelled to an unconscious Zoro as Luffy laughed his head off.

~On The Thousand Sunny~

''I wonder if Mr. Cook found them yet?'' Robin asked as she sat next to Nami in a lawn chair.

All of a sudden three bodies were thrown on the ship face down with many knots on their heads.

''Yep he found them.'' Nami said as she pulled her shades back over her eyes.

''Sanji-San is very scary.'' Brook said as Sanji went to the kitchen to write down the grocery list.

Just as Sanji went into the kitchen Chopper ran down to the deck. He looked at Nami after seeing Luffy, Zoro and Usopp and he already knew what the three had done.

''I'll go get the bandages.'' Chopper said.

''Wow! What happened to these three?'' Franky said as he stood over them.

''Being idiots as always.'' Nami said in a bored tone.

''I'll be right back, Nami~Swan if you need my assistance just call.'' Sanji said then jumped off the side of the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji bought everything that he needed and more (Just in case those three got any more ideas), He also bought a new lock for the kitchen door that was much more complicated to open than the first one. While walking with the many bags of food in each hand he stopped at the smell of fresh gingerbread. Sanji checked to see if he had enough money and once it was confirmed that he did he followed the scent to a bakery, Lucy's Bakery to be exact. He walked inside and saw many different types of breads, pastries, cookies and cakes, Everything smelt so heavenly that it made his stomach growl loudly.

''Oh a customer, You must be very hungry?'' The woman said.

''I guess so, Now that I think about I haven't eaten since this morning and since those idiots ate all of the food earlier I had no time to fix myself anything.'' Sanji said more to himself than to the woman.

''Well I've never seen you before so you can get a free sandwich meal on me.'' The woman said while giving a big smile then went to the back to make the sandwiches.

After a few minutes of waiting she came back out to the front of the shop with the sandwiches in hand and places them on a table.

''Come on, What are you waiting for?'' The woman asked.

''You don't have to give it to me for free, I can pay you.'' Sanji said as he sat down in front of her at the two seated table.

''It's alright, I always do this to new people at my shop. Just eat.'' The woman said.

''Thank you, By the way I didn't ask you your name.'' Sanji said with a smile.

''My name is Marie.'' Marie said as she extended her hand to Sanji.

''It's very nice to meet my lady and thank you again.'' Sanji said as he kissed the top of her hand.

Marie is an average sized woman with a slightly slim but well-shaped body. She has medium brown hair with golden highlights that is styled in a well-kept bun with white sunflower earrings in her ears and she has dark emerald green eyes. She was wearing an orange short sleeve dress that stops a few inches from her knees with white frills around the bottom and matching colored closed toe flats with a white bow on them.

''You're very welcome.'' Marie said as she shied away from Sanji and continued eating her sandwich.

''_This isn't going to be such a bad day after all._'' Sanji thought as he took a bite out his sandwich.

Sanji you naughty boy…Nami and Robin are going to get you. I hope you guys liked my chapter, Don't forget to review! I'm so sorry I'm late but I'm doing two stories now so you're just to have to be patient with me.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Cooking

Here is the second chapter, I really had to think about this chapter a lot which is why I'm turning it in so late. XD Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2: What's He Up To?

For the past week and a half Sanji has been acting very strangely. He has been getting calls on his Baby Den Den Mushi late at night and constantly smiling. What's even more surprising is that he is being nice, Not to just Nami and Robin but to everybody…even Zoro.

''Here is your dinner my lovely friends…I will be back shortly.'' Sanji said as he danced around with glee.

Once Sanji left the kitchen and jumped off the ship Usopp gave the signal. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp ate their dinner as fast as they could and ran out of the kitchen to catch up to Sanji.

''What in the world are they up to?'' Nami asked.

''They were talking about a plan earlier.'' Robin said.

''Yea they said it was called "Operation Love Cook", They wanted to know why he is being so nice.'' Franky said.

''Ah yes Sanji-San has been acting very weird lately.'' Brook said while wondering what could wrong with their cook.

~Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy~

''Damn that stupid cook, Where the hell is he going?'' Zoro said.

''That's why we're following him. Hey look he's going into a bakery shop.'' Usopp said while looking out from the bushes they were hiding in.

''I told you he was just getting food, Can we go back now I'm hungry.'' Luffy whined.

''I guess he wasn't hiding something after all, Let's go Luffy.'' Usopp said as he was heading back to the ship but was stopped by Zoro.

''Oh really, Well the last time I check food doesn't wear a dress.'' Zoro said to Usopp with a sneaky smirk on his face.

Usopp and Luffy ran back to look through the bushes and right in front of the bakery shop stood Sanji and a woman. The woman locked up her shop and they began walking in the direction of the islands bars and restaurants. It was so weird usually when Sanji talked to women he either scared them away or they beat him up but this woman actually seemed to like him.

''Don't tell me that she really likes that idiot.'' Zoro said as he looked at the two.

''I don't know, I guess we'll have to see for ourselves and follow them. As long as we don't get too close we should be fine. Did you hear what I said Luffy?'' Usopp then looked to his left to find that Luffy was missing.

''Z-Zoro where did L-Luffy go?'' Usopp asked as he shook in fear.

''What do mean where did he go he's right next…To you. If he blows our cover I'm gonna kill him.'' Zoro said as he jumped out of the bush and looked around for the missing idiot (Like he can talk).

''What are we gonna do! He gonna get us killed by Sanji! I don't want to die young I haven't even had my first kiss yet!'' Usopp yelled.

''There he is!'' Zoro yelled as he spotted Luffy on the roof of a building.

''Luffy what are you doing, Are you trying to get us caught by Sanji?'' Usopp whispered harshly.

''I did what you guys said we were doing, I followed them here. They're sitting at a table in front of this restaurant.'' Luffy whispered back.

''Here come watch.'' Luffy said as he stretched his arm around Zoro and Usopp and slung them onto the roof. Usopp landed on his face and Zoro fell on top of Usopp.

''Damn you Luffy, We could've gotten up here ourselves.'' Usopp said as he peeked over the edge of the roof to see Sanji and the woman sitting at a small table in front of the restaurant.

~Sanji and Marie~

''This is the best time I've had with a girl.'' Sanji confessed while making a pained expression.

''Why is that? You seem so nice, I don't see why women wouldn't like you.'' Marie said with a slight frown.

''I can get a bit out of hand.'' Sanji said with a goofy smile.

''Haha well men usually stay away from me because I'm a bit clumsy. On my last boyfriends birthday I dropped the whole cake on him and kind of made his shirt catch fire. He didn't get hurt but it scared him to death.'' Marie said while giggling a bit.

''You're not clumsy when you're around me.'' Sanji said with a smile.

''I know and that's why I like being with you.'' Marie said as she gave Sanji a big smile. He couldn't help but blush at her compliment.

''Well it's time to get you home.'' Sanji said as he paid the bill and held Marie's hand and they headed for her house.

As they walked Sanji heard noises behind them. Sometimes it was a light clank of a rock falling to the ground sometimes it sounds like light footsteps but he paid it no mind.

''Well thank you for walking me home Sanji-San. I really had fun with you today.'' Marie said then stood up on her the tips of her toes and kissed Sanji on his cheek.

''Goodnight my princess.'' Sanji said as he bowed to her. Marie smiled and waved.

Sanji walked to the ship in a surprising relaxed manner. The world around him just disappeared and the only thing he could think of was her. That beautiful woman that had his heart beating franticly in his chest, She made even his worse days better just by smiling at him. Sanji had to admit it.

''I'm in love.'' Sanji said as he looked at the star filled night and smiled.

When Sanji landed on the ship he thought he'd see his friends but there was no one in sight.

''_I wonder where they could be?_'' Sanji thought until he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

''What's so funny?'' Sanji said as he opened the kitchen door to see everyone at the dining room table in fits of laughter.

''Luffy and Usopp are doing impersonations again.'' Chopper said as he pointed to Luffy who was acting like he was Sanji.

Luffy had put on one of Sanji's old suits and styled his hair like him too. He drew his eyebrows and goatee with a marker and played like he was smoking a cigarette.

''This is the ordeal of love.'' Luffy said as he blew a bit of air out of his mouth like it was cigarette smoke and put his leg straight up in the air but managed to fall on his butt and a pot to fall on his head. It was so ridiculous even Sanji couldn't help but laugh with everyone else. Sanji then got an idea for the next thing he wanted to do with Marie.

For some reason this story has been leading me up to some blank thoughts, I can never figure out what I want to write but I'll get the hang of it. Don't forget to review my readers.


	3. Chapter 3

What's Cooking

Took me a minute to write this but I've done it! I hope you all like it and please review.

Chapter 3: The Devil Woman

Sanji woke up in a very good mood the next morning, Today was the day everyone would meet Marie. Sanji knew that sometimes his friends could be a bit much but he was sure Marie would love them as much as he did. He had prepared the best and most delicious feast he could for everyone but made sure not to let Luffy see it until everything was finished.

''Hey guys come here for a minute!'' Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

''Sanji this better be good I was busy with my maps.'' Nami said as she sat at the kitchen table.

''I'm sorry if I distracted you guys but I have to tell you something very important.'' Sanji said as he stood at the end of the table to make his announcement.

''I have met someone that I want you all to meet. It's a girl and her name is Marie, She owns a bakery on this island. I've been talking to her for three weeks now and I wanted you guys to know that I was going to let you all meet her tonight.'' Sanji said as everyone either smiled or raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''You met a girl?'' Chopper asked with a cute smile.

''There is no woman in her right mind that would talk to an idiot cook like you.'' Zoro said with a smirk.

''That's great Sanji-San, I can't wait to meet her.'' Robin said with a big smile.

''Good so I'll go pick her up at about three thirty and we'll all have lunch together. See you guys later.'' Sanji said as he ran off to find a present for Marie.

~Back In The Kitchen~

''So you all followed him! Did you see the girl?'' Nami asked.

''Yea she seems fine, She's very pretty but I still don't think she really likes him like she says she does.'' Zoro said with his arms folded over his chest.

''Hmm I have to agree with Zoro on this, It is a bit odd for Sanji to meet a girl that actually likes him especially with him being perverted and all.'' Brook said in a serious tone.

''You can't call anyone perverted, You were peeking at women for that past two years until we met back up.'' Usopp said in a flat tone.

''Ah I sure was Yohoho!'' Brook said then boomed with laughter.

''That's not funny you perverted skeleton!'' Nami said as she whacked him on the head leaving a very but knot.

''Well I guess we'll have to see when the girl actually gets here but for now we need a plan just in case.'' Franky said.

''I have one, This is what we'll do.'' Robin said as she told them her plan.

''Hahaha I can't wait to meet her.'' Luffy said with excitement.

''Luffy you better not do anything stupid or I'll give you brain damage!'' Nami said.

''We probably shouldn't have told him.'' Usopp said with a raised eyebrow.

~Sanji~

''Come on think, What would Marie want as a present. There has to be something in here that she would want.'' Sanji thought but still couldn't come up with any ideas.

''Looking for something special?'' A woman said in a heavy Irish accent as she came from the back of the shop. She looked to be in her early 30's and had bright orange-red hair that stopped at her shoulders.

(Author's Note: I just love Irish accents, I don't know why it just sounds so interesting when they talk. Really I love all of the different types of nationalities, They all are just so fun to read about that I usually try and learn as much as I can about them. :-D)

''Yes I am, There's this wonderful woman that I'm supposed to have lunch with later. I'm bringing her to meet my friends but I wanted to find something special for her.'' Sanji said as he gave a defeated look.

''Aw how sweet, What's her name?'' The woman asked.

''Her name is Marie, She has long medium brown hair and the most beautiful and vibrant dark emerald green eyes.'' Sanji said as he danced around the shop.

''Marie! You like Marie, Well I hate to bring bad news to you dear but Marie maybe harder to catch than what you think.'' The woman said with a frown.

''What do you mean?'' Sanji asked the woman.

''Marie is the niece of a much loathed noble woman on this island. Marie's parents were killed when she was 7, They were both pirates but they had the most kindest of hearts. Her mother's sister on the other hand is a devil, She's very pretty but that's it. She's the reason that Marie's parents were killed, She set them up and had them caught by the marines. She had scared off all of Marie's other family members and took her in. The only reason the woman wanted her so badly is so she could use her to make money and she succeeded.'' The woman said.

''What does she make her do? And how do you know so much about Marie?'' Sanji asked in a deadly serious tone.

''Oh yes I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Embry McGinley…Marie's best friend. Back to the point though, Her aunt makes her sing at the fancy bars in town for a hefty price. She has the most beautiful voice but every time she has someone that is willing to make her a star her aunt locks her away and keeps her for herself. The only reason her aunt does that is because the only way for her to stay on top and a noble is to have money since she married into nobility instead of being born into it, That crazy woman even poisoned her husband because he wanted to leave her. Oww just thinking about how many times that awful woman has hurt people makes me want to show her a thing or two.'' Embry said as her face turned a bright shade of red from her anger.

''I wonder why she hasn't told me about this, I could help her and I'm pretty sure my friends wouldn't mind helping too.'' Sanji said as he felt bad for not noticing this sooner.

''It's not your fault dear, Marie tries her hardest to save everyone around her from the devil woman. You are already a wanted man, That will put you in even more danger than any other person that has tried to help her. She stops at nothing to make Marie miserable but if you and your friends are willing to help her I have a plan that can get her out of here and keep that witch off of your tails.'' Embry said.

''I'll need to talk it with everyone else first but once I do I'll be back.'' Sanji said as he headed for the door but was stopped by Embry.

''Take this, She loves seashell necklaces. You must make a decision in no more than a week, Her aunt should be back in three weeks but she sends someone here every other two weeks to check on Marie. That means we'll only have two weeks to get the hell out of here. Good Luck!'' Embry said as she waved goodbye Sanji.

Thank you all for reading and thank you god because I have gotten my writing groove back. Hahahaaa XD Well enough of that, Please review and tell me what you think and thank you to those who have followed, favored, read, and reviewed so far. You guys really make me feel special I'm so glad that so many people like my stories. *Sheds Tears Of Happiness* :'-D


	4. Chapter 4

What's Cooking

Guess my grove wasn't back yet lol but I still was able to get it in on time.

Chapter 4: The Escape Begins

~Continues From Last Chapter~ XD

''Okay you want us to help Marie get away from her psychotic aunt, Right?'' Usopp asked in a calm manner.

''Yes.'' Sanji answered.

''Okay that's fine other than the fact that YOU HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE IF SHE REALLY NEEDS SAVING OR NOT!'' Usopp yelled.

''I agree with Usopp. Sanji you've only met this girl recently and you have no idea of her past…you're only going by what someone told you and that could lead to trouble. We have to try and get her to say it herself first before just jumping to conclusions.'' Robin said.

''Doing it that way would be much better than just asking her so bluntly.'' Nami said.

''Yea you're right…I just got so caught up with what I heard that I went overboard.'' Sanji said with an apologetic smile.

''Hmm? It sounds like you're in love.'' Franky said as he held up his shades.

''I'd be lying if I said I wasn't.'' Sanji said back with a smile.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone yelled except for Robin who only smiled.

''Yea right, If you see a better looking lady walk down the street you're gonna drool all over her like how Luffy does over food.'' Usopp said flatly and Brook roared with laughter.

''Says the man who can't stop dreaming about his crush.'' Sanji said with a devilish smirk. Usopp blushed to a crimson red. (I bet you all can't guess who he likes)

''I DO NOT!'' Usopp yelled.

''Ah! So that's why he keeps saying that at night. Yohoho!'' Brook said then broke into another laughing fit.

''You're forgetting the night sweats and the moaning.'' Zoro said in a flat tone while lying on his side on the deck with his head propped up on his hand.

''I DO NOT MOAN!'' Usopp yelled.

''I guess you were right when you said that they were funny.'' Marie said as she walked up to Sanji.

''I was just about to come get you. Why did you walk all the way here by yourself?'' Sanji asked with concern.

''I wanted to clear some things up for you so you wouldn't worry too much.'' Marie said as a frown began to show on her face.

''Worry about what?'' Sanji asked as he held her in a slight embrace.

''About my aunt, I know that Embry told you what she does to me. Embry has been trying to help me get away from my aunt ever since she found me that night crying when I was thirteen. Ever since then we've been close and my aunt hates it because Embry isn't scared of her like everyone else is.'' Marie said as she smiled from mentioning her best friend's name.

''Then we will help you.'' Robin said with a smile.

''Really, You would go through all of that trouble to help me?!'' Marie asked astonished.

''Sure, It's not like we've haven't done it before. Unfortunately we have a danger prone captain.'' Usopp said but whispered the last part in Marie's ear making her a giggle a bit.

''I can't even tell you how happy I am. I've been trying to get away from her for so long but I can never get far because she sends her guards to come get me and trying to fight them won't solve anything either.'' Marie said.

''You've tried fighting them before?'' Chopper asked.

''Yes I have...Plenty of times. They are a lot stronger than me though. I'm strong enough to hold my own in a fight but if my opponent is stronger than me I make a run for it once they're on the ground.'' Marie said.

''Can you fight like Sanji?'' Chopper asked in awe. Sanji couldn't help but smile.

''I've never seen him fight but I can promise you this, When I get free I'll show you…Pinky promise.'' Marie said as she stuck out her pinky to Chopper.

''Well now that we know that you need help, What's the plan?''Sanji asked in a serious tone.

''Well we have a total of two weeks to get out of here but we should be long gone in just a week. All we have to do is get my things and take them to Embry's home on Cove Island, Cove Island is about three or four islands away from where we are now and since the strongest current flows in that direction most of the time we should get there in a full two days.'' Marie said.

''Well this will be much easier than what I thought it would be.'' Usopp said.

''It's sounds that way but it hardly true, The island is very close to a small nesting ground of Sea Kings. They aren't that big but they are big enough to do some damage if you manage to face one and what's even worse is that they're nesting cove is right under the tunnel that leads into the island.'' Marie said with a frown.

''Sanji if we kill a Sea King can you cook it for me?'' Luffy asked with a gigantic smile.

''Sure but make sure you catch two...For our sake.'' Sanji answered back while holding in his laughter at his drooling captain.

''Yay! I can't wait! I can just smell that delicious scent of Sea King meat!'' Luffy yelled as he fell on his back and sighing happily.

''I have whole storage room filled with Sea King meat at my shop. I usually cook it and sell it on weekends at the pool or amusement park. I can bring it back here and we can cook some.'' Marie said.

''Really!? Oh thank you, I can't wait to eat it.'' Luffy said as he ran around the ship with pure joy written all over his face.

''You probably shouldn't have said that, Luffy can stuff his face with all of that food in less than an hour.'' Sanji said as he smiled down at her.

''I've seen worse, Around the summer the kids can eat all of that meat in less than forty minutes and still want more.'' Marie said while laughing.

''I'll cook it for you tomorrow Lully right now we should get some rest until then, You can sleep with me if you would like Marie?'' Sanji said and was instantly whacked on the head by Nami.

''Marie he means you can sleep in the room with us. He's trying to save you from your aunt but as a word of advice I'd keep my eye on him too if I were you.'' Nami said as she walked with Marie to the women's quarters.

Yay! I did my chapter on time…I hope you all liked it and please review. ~Bye Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

What's Cooking

Here is my chapter. I might be writing another story on Wattpad but I'm not sure yet if I will publish it just yet but when I do I will tell you all so you can check it out.

Chapter 5: Marie's Sea King Meat

''THISH ISH ZA BESH SHEA KIND MEAK I'BE EBER TASHTES! (Translation: THIS IS THE BEST SEA KING MEAT I'VE EVER TASTED!)''Luffy yelled as he stuffed his mouth with Sea King Meat.

''I'm guessing that he likes it?'' Marie asked as she looked at Sanji.

''Yea a bit too much, Hey Luffy slow down and save some for everyone else!'' Sanji yelled as he pinched the rubber man's cheeks.

''Marie your food tastes as good as Sanji's!'' Chopper said as he ate happily.

''Indeed it does. You're a very good cook.'' Robin said.

''Do you want to join our crew? You can cook with Sanji?'' Luffy asked then winked at her.

''Um thank you for asking but I would just be in the way, I might can fight but I'm nowhere near where you guys are.'' Marie said as she blushed.

''You don't have to worry about that, If you need help training then we can help you.'' Zoro said in a laid back tone.

''I couldn't leave my friend.'' Marie said.

''She can come too.'' Luffy said with a smile.

''It's up to you what you choose.'' Nami said.

''Then I apologetically decline your offer. I'm not a good candidate for being a pirate, I wouldn't last a week.'' Marie said with a small smile.

''Please, I promise it'll be fun.'' Luffy said.

''Let it go Luffy, She gave you her answer now let her be. If she feels that a pirate life isn't what she wants then leave her alone. Although it would be much better to have another sane woman in the crew, Her answer is no and that's it.'' Zoro said as he walked up to Luffy.

''What do you mean by another sane woman in the crew! Are you call me and Robin crazy!?'' Nami asked as she held her Clima Tact in a tight grip.

''No…I'm saying that Robin is the only one who is sane! You on the other hand are a total different story!'' Zoro said flatly.

''You better knock it off before she raises you're bill.'' Usopp said.

''Thanks for reminding me Usopp, So just for that funny remark you owe me Four Hundred Million Belis and for every year you don't pay it goes up Five Million more.'' Nami said with a wicked smile as she walked to her room. A sweat dropped from Usopp.

''I don't have to give you anything, As much as I save your ass you should be paying me.'' Zoro said.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?! YOU MUST BE FORGETING THAT YOU HAVE TO CONSTANTLY BE SAVED BY EVERYBODY BECAUSE OF YOUR BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION AND GETTING STUCK IN BAD SITUATIONS!'' Nami yelled.

''I sure do but out of most of those situations I can get myself out without any help at all.'' Zoro said.

''He's seriously asking for death wish.'' Usopp said.

''Yes he sure is, Then he can make dead jokes with me!'' Brook said excitedly.

''I don't wanna.'' Zoro said in a bored tone.

''Zoro-San is very harsh, It makes my heart ache! Ah but I don't have a heart, Yohoho!'' Brook said.

''I know someone who has heart aches every night.'' Zoro said with a smirk.

''SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP! IT ONLY HAPPENED ONCE SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!'' Usopp yelled.

''Usopp you need to be checked if you're having heart problems.'' Chopper said with worry in his voice.

''You guys know something everyone else doesn't. What are you hiding?'' Nami said with a raised eyebrow.

''We're not hiding anything. The only weird stuff we haven't told anybody about is Usopp's weird dreams, For some reason he always talks about you in his sleep. He even called you pretty.'' Luffy said as he burst into a fit of laughter.

''_Whack! Wham!_ Usopp what kind of dreams are you having about me?'' Nami asked with a cute smile.

''He dreams about…'' Zoro said while smirking.

''_Wham! _I didn't ask you, I asked him!'' Nami yelled.

''Well I um, It's nothing really just warrior dreams. You know the ones where you save the lady in danger and stuff.'' Usopp said laughing nervously.

''I thought so.'' Nami said as she went to her room.

''You like her don't you?'' Embry asked Usopp.

''Yea I do…Ahhh! WHO ARE YOU?'' Usopp said as he hid behind Zoro.

''Embry stop sneaking up behind people you're going to give someone a heart attack.'' Marie said.

''Sorry, I can't help it. I love the look on people's faces when I do that.'' Embry said as she laughed.

''Embry meet Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Luffy, Brook, and Nami is in her room, I'll let you meet her later.'' Marie told Embry.

''It's very nice to meet you all and thank you for helping us.'' Embry said.

''It's no problem, Any friend of Sanji's is a friend of ours.'' Luffy said with a big smile.

''Now that everything is ready we can get going.'' Franky said.

The Thousand Sunny sailed off, Marie looked back at her home town and was literally pinching herself to see if she was dreaming. She can finally escape, She can be free. Just the thought of her being away from her aunt made her whole world light up with happiness and joy.

''It won't be long until we're there.''Sanji said from behind her.

''We'll be fighting with you all the way there.'' Usopp said.

''Just leave everything to us.'' Luffy said.

''I'll keep those things in mind.'' Marie said with a smile with tears stream down her face.

''Sanji! I'm hungry!'' Luffy whined.

''YOU JUST ATE!'' Sanji yelled.

''I'm hungry again!'' Luffy said back.

''Well that's too bad.'' Sanji said back.

''Would you all like some Vanilla Ice Cream Cake? Marie makes them better than I do.'' Embry said with a sly smirk.

''Marie can you make some? Pleaseeeeeee!'' Luffy begged.

''I don't see why not, Sanji I'm going to need your help.'' Marie said as she pulled him to the kitchen with her.

~To Be Continued~

Okay I'm stopping here…Holy crap that was a lot of work. I walked around my room thinking for about a good two hours on what to write for this chapter. Please tell me what you think. See ya laters XD


	6. Chapter 6

What's Cooking

I know that I am so late for this chapter but I've been busy with a lot of things but now I'm free and here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Aunt Brenda/The Devil Woman

''How could you idiots lose her in just one night, It makes no sense!'' Brenda asked her guards in a rage.

''We're very sorry, We'll go find her right away!'' One of the guards said in fear.

''You better or so help me I'll use your bones as fire wood!'' Brenda yelled as they ran to search for Marie.

''You think you can escape me with that uncivilized woman? We'll just see about that!'' Brenda yelled as she went to her room and dialed a number on the Den Den Mushi.

''Hello?'' A deep and gruff voice said.

''Marie has gone missing and I'm tired of her games, Bring her back to me in one piece and I'll have your reward waiting for you. When you find her kill the people she's with and make sure that no one is left alive. Do you understand, Hades?'' Brenda said.

''Yes I understand clearly, Miss Mayweather.'' Hades said once he finished chuckling.

''How long will it take you to finish the job?'' Brenda asked as she lit her cigarette.

''Two or three hours at the most.'' Hades said.

''Good enough.'' Brenda said as she hung up and stood in front of her window and looked out at the ocean.

''I'll make sure that you never escape me again.'' Brenda said with a wicked smirk.

~On The Thousand Sunny~

''SO COOL!'' Chopper yelled in excitement as Marie showed him her fighting skills.

''You fight like Sanji! The only difference is that you use knives when you fight too.'' Luffy said as he watched from the top deck.

''I can see that.'' Marie said as she stared at Sanji in amusement as he entertained them all when she finished.

''She is pretty good, I'm just glad that she isn't a pervert like that idiot cook.'' Zoro said as he lounged on the stairs.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU STRAY MARMIO!?'' Sanji yelled.

''SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I GET LOST SOMETIMES DOESN'T ME I CAN'T EVER GO IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION IF I WANTED TO!'' Zoro yelled back as they both collided forehead to forehead.

''I CAN GIVE YOU CLEAR DIRECTIONS AND YOU'LL STILL GET LOST!'' Sanji yelled.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT, MAYBE I WANTED TO TAKE A SHORTCUT INSTEAD OF TAKING YOUR SHITTY DIRECTIONS!'' Zoro yelled.

''Will you two…KNOCK IT OFF!'' Nami yelled as she knocked them both to the floor.

''It's not my fault my beautiful Nami-san, That dimwitted swordsman started it.'' Sanji said as he bowed like a knight in front of Nami and kissed her hand.

''You really can't get mad at him, He is right.'' Usopp said flatly.

''Sanji, I'm hungry! Bring me some food!'' Luffy demanded.

''No.'' Sanji said.

''Sanji-kun I'm hungry.'' Nami playfully whined.

''Your request is my command, My dear princess.''Sanji said as he kissed hand again then ran to kitchen to prepare dinner.

''Idiot.'' Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Franky said, Brook laughed.

''He really is a pervert. It seems like he's a bit more strung for you though.'' Embry said to Nami.

''That's not the only person who is.'' Zoro said with a smirk.

''Alright that's it, Cough it up! What are you hiding?'' Nami said as she stood in front of Zoro.

''What do you mean Nami?'' Zoro asked innocently.

''Don't make me raise your bill.'' Nami said with a devilish grin.

''It's not for me to tell, That's Usopp's job.'' Zoro said as he pointed to Usopp as he tried to sneak away.

''NO IT'S NOT! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!'' Usopp yelled as he ran and hid behind Luffy.

''Usopp what is Zoro talking about?'' Nami asked with fake smile.

''I-I-I don't know, He's lying!'' Usopp said while shaking in fear.

''It looks more like you're lying. If you tell me I won't hurt you.'' Nami said while continuing to smile and walked closer to him.

''_All I have to do is tell her, right? Be a man and tell her!_'' Usopp thought as he heart beat out of his chest.

''FINE I'LL TELL YOU BUT YOU HAVE TO PINKY PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T GET MAD, HURT ME, OR CHARGE ME!'' Usopp said as he stuck out his hand to shake hers.

''Fine, I promise.'' Nami said half-heartedly as she shook his hand.

''You have to really mean it Nami!'' Luffy said in excitement.

''I said I promise!'' Nami said a bit louder.

''F-F-Fine follow me.'' Usopp said as he led her to the crow's nest. Everyone gave him the thumps up.

Once he helped Nami into the crow's nest he went to one of the benches and sat down on it tiredly as he removed his ear protectors, and his goggles. Nami walked up to the bench next to him and sat down on it.

''Is it that hard to tell?'' Nami asked trying to sound caring.

''Yea it is.'' Usopp said with his head still in his hands.

''Well then you can tell me some other time.'' Nami said as she patted him on his back and then stood to leave but Usopp grabbed her hand.

''No! I'm going to tell you. Nami I have a…I really…'' Usopp tried to say but instead he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Just as he was about to pull back Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

''I guess that means you like me too?'' Usopp said as he looked at Nami.

''Yea I guess I do.'' Nami said as she kissed the tip of his nose then walked hand in hand with him back to the deck.

''Yohoho! Did you see her panties?'' Brook asked Usopp.

''Will you knock that off!'' Nami yelled as she whacked Brook on the head.

''Hey Nami, Your cheeks are red.'' Zoro said then laughed when Nami hid her face.

''_WHAM! WHACK! BAM!_'' Nami stormed off to her room and left Zoro with many knots on his head.

''You really need to stop before she manages to really kill you.'' Usopp said to Zoro.

''Devil woman.'' Zoro said as he was being treated by Chopper.

On to the next chapter! XD


	7. Chapter 7

What's Cooking

Here is chapter 7! I thank all of you who reviewed, favored, and followed.

Chapter 7: Here Comes Hades

As he walked down to the port eyes were following his every move, They all knew who he was and how dangerous said man could be and were ready to run for their lives if they had to. Hades was a man with power; His looks would tell anyone that. He was a very tall man that had a face that was never seen because of his black cowboy hat that shadowed it, The only thing you could see were those smoky gray eyes, Light cream skin, and his pitch black silky hair that fell to the middle of his back. Hades only wore clothes that consisted of a leather jacket, pants, and his boots; He never wore a shirt under his jacket. The man had a voice that was deep and demanding but when he spoke his words came out as smooth as silk.

''Hello Mr. Hades, You can follow me I'll lead you to the ship.'' The scared boy said. Hades chuckled a bit.

''Lead the way.'' Hades said while looking down at the boy.

He followed him to a dark wood ship that had a jolly roger on it that had sharp teeth and bloody rose in its mouth. Hades chuckled a bit at the sight.

''Nice ship.'' Hades said with a smirk on his face.

He followed the boy below the deck of the ship to an office door. When he knocked on the door Hades heard a muffled "Come in" then they went inside. In the room was a simple desk with a small pile of papers stacked neatly on it next to a Den Den Mushi with many books in tall bookshelves.

''How can I help you?'' The man sitting at the desk asked while reading a newspaper.

''I need to finish some unfinished business.'' Hades replied simply. The man looked from behind the paper then smiled.

''It's about damn time you finished something, How have you been Hades?'' The man mumbled then spoke the last part louder.

''Fuck you Fergus, I've never felt better especially now that I get to get out of the house.'' Hades said with a smirk as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

''I bet you do, it has been 5 years. What does that hag want this time?'' Fergus said.

''She wants me to catch her?'' Hades said as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

''She's still trying to get away from her, isn't she?'' Fergus asked with a pained looked in his emerald green eyes. Hades nodded.

''Where is she?'' Fergus asked serious as he put away the newspaper.

''Since Embry is missing too I'm guessing that they are heading for her home town.'' Hades answered.

''So their heading for Cove Island, What are you going to do?'' Fergus asked.

''Even you should know the answer to that question.'' Hades said. Fergus smiled.

''I can't wait to see the look on her face.'' Fergus said.

''It will be better than what the world can even imagine.'' Hades said.

''Scott, get everything ready for us to set sail.'' Fergus said to the shaking boy. Scott ran to the deck.

''He's a jumpy one.'' Hades said as he laughed.

''Sure is but he can still kick someone's ass even though he's a shrimp.'' Fergus said and laughed.

~On The Sunny~

The Thousand Sunny was in a peaceful silence as everyone slept like logs, everyone expect Marie and Sanji who were watching the stars.

''They look so pretty.'' Marie said as she looked at the sky.

''They sure do but I see something even prettier.'' Sanji said. Marie turned her head to look at Sanji to see him smiling at her and she smiled back.

''Seems like Usopp isn't the only trickster on this ship.'' Marie said.

''My eyes see a pretty smile and a lovely heart, I would never lie about something like that.'' Sanji said.

''My parents always told me that my smile can make even the worse of times better and that my heart was even more valuable than all of the treasure in the world. That's why they tried to be with me as much as possible but my aunt ruined that for all of us.'' Marie said as her smile began to fade into a frown. Sanji grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards him.

''I don't want to hear about what she did, I want you to tell me about all of the good times you had with your parents.'' Sanji said in a serious tone.

''Okay.'' Marie said with a small smile.

She talked to him for hours of all of the things she did with her parents until the both soon fell asleep in each other's arms on one of the lawn chairs on the deck. Embry woke up to come to the deck and see the two love birds in a deep sleep, Embry smiled wickedly and went to wake up Nami and Robin. Nami, Robin, Embry got dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready since Sanji was "Busy" at the moment.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Nami yelled from the kitchen door and moved aside to let the boys run to the table like wild dogs. All of the noise woke Sanji and Marie up.

''Wake up you two sleepy heads, It's time to eat breakfast.'' Nami said to them then went back into the kitchen.

Sanji and Marie walked to the kitchen after getting dressed and could see that breakfast was on the table with everyone eating.

''Nami-san did you cook all of this by yourself?'' Sanji asked in shock. Robin and Embry laugh.

''We helped too.'' Embry said.

''You could've woke us up.'' Marie said.

''You two were too busy sleeping, You were talking all through the night so you would've been too tired.'' Robin said with a mischievous grin as they both blushed madly.

''You two looked so cute and comfortable.'' Nami said.

''They weren't the only one's'' Zoro mumbled with a smirk on his face.

''WILL YOU SHUT UP!'' Usopp and Nami yelled.

''That reminds me, Usopp where did you sneak off to last night?'' Luffy asked. Franky laughed darkly as he ate his pancakes.

''I'll tell you later Luffy.'' Robin said. Luffy continued to eat his food.

''I wonder if Sanji-san saw some panties?'' Brook said asking to himself more than anyone else. This time Zoro was the one who laughed as Sanji, Marie, Usopp, and Nami were all red faced.

Tell me what you all think of my chapter and I will see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

What's Cooking

Please review and tell me what you think of my chapter.

Chapter 8: The Grave Encounter

''We're almost there!'' Embry yelled in excitement as she spotted Cove Island not too far from them.

''Where are the Sea Kings?'' Luffy asked in excitement as he drooled.

''They should be right under that arch.'' Marie said as she pointed to the arch that lead into the island.

''It's a tree arch!'' Chopper yelled.

''I've never seen anything like it, It's huge.'' Usopp said.

''Very beautiful, Isn't it? Here comes the dangerous part though, Be ready.'' Embry said.

''It's something even I've never heard of before. How can so many trees form into the shape of an ongoing arch? '' Robin asked in pure amazement.

''No one knows the answer to that question. That's odd the Sea Kings would usually attack by now.'' Embry said as she looked at the waters below in confusion.

As the Thousand Sunny inched closer to the second tree arch the water in front of them began to rise as a large ship surfaced and blocked their path. The ship was at least double the size of theirs and had a jolly roger with sharp teeth and a bloody rose in its mouth.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'' Usopp yelled in fear.

''Hades.'' Marie said in fear as she stared at the ship like it would explode at any moment.

''Who's Hades?'' Luffy asked.

''He's the man who was sent to capture me.'' Marie said as Hades came out to the deck of the ship.

Hades jumped from the ship and landed right in front of Embry, who was blocking his path. He looked down at her and smiled softly and then threw his cigarette into the water.

''I won't let you take her.'' Embry said in a serious tone.

''You mean we won't let you take her.'' Sanji said while standing next to Marie.

''If you want your freedom then you have to fight me for it, If you win I'll let you get away and if you lose you have to come with me.'' Hades said in a clam voice.

''Why are you so calm about all of this? You're known to be brutal when you have to capture someone for high amounts of money.'' Marie said as she moved to stand in front of him.

''You're aunt managed to catch me on one of my happy days.'' Hades said with a playful smile.

''You have to promise to never come after me again.'' Marie said. Hades laughed a bit.

''I promise it to my very soul.'' Hades said with a smirk.

''You don't have a soul.'' Embry said flatly.

Hades jumped from the ship to the island and waited for Marie. Marie stood on the side of the ship but was grabbed by her wrist, When she looked back it was Sanji. He had a hurt expression on his face with his cigarette missing from its usual place in-between his lips. Marie smiled softly at him then gave him a simple kiss on his lips then jumped off the ship and in front of Hades.

''So you've got you a little boyfriend now? He looks like a pervert.'' Hades said while smiling at Sanji.

''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT OLD MAN, WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL BE THE ONE KICKING YOUR ASS!'' Sanji yelled as Chopper held him back by his leg.

''Well that proves it. Alright let's get this over with.'' Hades said as he knocking down a few trees with his whip to block the other's view so they wouldn't interrupt their fight. Hades then disappeared in a flash.

Marie dodged his first attack and kicked her foot under him so that he would fall but Hades jumped back before she could trip him. He smirked then grabbed one of her legs with his whip; Marie cut it with the knives she had attached to her thighs and aimed for his head with one of them but missed and was sent to the ground. Hades grabbed her leg again then threw her into a forest of trees nearby. Marie got back up in a flash and threw one of her knives at Hades as he ran towards her but he dodged it and it only cut a small hole on the side of his jacket. Just as Hades was about to attack her again Marie punched him hard in the jaw but it didn't faze him at all as he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the ground.

''You got a lot of fight in you over the years.'' Hades said as his nose bled. Marie kicked him in the gut and managed to get him off of her.

Hades laughed loudly as he stood up from the ground and whipped his bloody nose on the sleeve of his jacket. Marie ran up and punched him in the face much harder and she heard a crack as her wrist broke but she kept on hitting and kicking him. Hades grabbed her broken wrist and yanked her forward towards him and head butted her, He pulled out his whip and wrapped it around her waist and binding her arms to her body then sent an electric current through it. Marie yelled loudly as she was shocked by the whip and fell onto the ground.

''I'm not giving up yet!'' Marie yelled as she stood up slowly with one of the knives in her hand.

Marie cut her dress at the bottom and wrapped the fabric around her wrist and then charged for Hades once more with the knife. Hades smiled as the knife went through his left shoulder and then he grabbed Marie's shoulder to hold himself up as he laughed.

''What's so damn funny!?'' Marie asked him as she kicked him in the head.

''You really think you're kicking my ass, Don't you? Unfortunately for you, I win.'' Hades said as another electric shock went through Marie's body and she fell back to the ground in defeat.

Marie couldn't help but cry and she say Hades stand over her with a triumphed smile on his face, Hades kneeled down to Marie and picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the Thousand Sunny as she drifted off into the darkness. Once Hades landed on the ship everyone had grim expressions on their faces as they spotted Marie in his arms. Hades put Marie on the ground in front of him then knocked all of them out in one swift move.

''Sleep tight, Straw Hats.'' Hades said then walked to Marie and carried her off to the other ship.

Hades whistled and a few moments later a giant Sea King came from out of the water.

''Be a good sport and deal with them for me.'' Hades said with a smile.

The Sea King then balanced the Thousand Sunny on its tail and flung it into the air.

Cliffhanger! Tell me what you guy's think! XD Everything will be fine but it will get very interesting very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

What's Cooking

Hi guys! I AM BACK WITH CHAPTER 9…I hope you all like it and please review.

Chapter 9: Freedom

Marie opened her eyes to a dark wood ceiling and an achy body; She looked around an noticed him in the corner of the room.

''Go ahead and laugh, You know you want to.'' Marie said as she glared at him harshly. Hades' smirk grew larger as he looked at the small woman.

''Don't take all of this the wrong way.'' Hades said he walked to her bed and sat on it.

''What are you talking about?'' Marie said in a bored tone.

''You look just like her, There is no difference between you two.'' Hades said as he smiled at her and went to pick up something from the dresser and handed it to Marie.

Marie grabbed it and could tell by the back of it that it was a picture frame. When she turned it around and looked at it she saw something that shocked her, It was Hades and woman that looked exactly like her. She was holding a baby in her arms and they all were smiling with so much happiness.

''This is your family, I guess you have a heart after all, What happened to her?'' Marie said.

''My wife was killed while she was running for her life.'' Hades said.

''And the baby?'' Marie asked.

''She was taken away from me too.'' Hades said as he looked at the floor with heart wrenching sorrow in his eyes. Marie sat up.

''What are showing me this for?'' Marie asked in confusion.

''I just needed to let you know that I'm not as bad as people tell you I am and that you're about to get your freedom.'' Hades said with a smirk as he rose from the bed and walked to the door.

''Your friends are safe and they are at the address that's written on the paper on the nightstand, You have five minutes to get off of this ship before I change my mind.'' Hades said then went out of the door.

Marie grabbed the piece of paper and ran to her friends, She ignored the pain and ran as fast as she could. Once she reached the address the house there looked a lot like how Embry had described her house looked, Marie ran to the docks behind it to see the Thousand Sunny in one piece. She scanned the deck and saw that no one was there so she went to the sleeping quarters and saw that they were all in their beds. She smiled happily when she spotted Sanji and she kissed him lightly on his lips.

''What happened? Are you okay? Chopper, Wake up! You have to check Marie and make sure she's okay!'' Sanji said in a panic but soon calmed down when Marie hugged him.

''MARIE! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!'' Chopper yelled as he knocked both Marie and Sanji to the ground and he held onto Marie for dear life. They both smiled at the little sobbing reindeer and the others who had been woken up by the commotion.

~That Night~

''I'm fine you guys really.'' Marie said for the tenth time as she was checked by Chopper.

''I still can't believe that he let you go so easily.'' Sanji said with a frown.

''I have to agree on that, Especially with how bad he beat you up! We should've just kicked his ass when he first landed on the ship.'' Usopp said in a seriously and shocked everyone at his brave words.

''I think he hit you harder on the head than everyone else.'' Zoro said flatly as he gawked at Usopp like he was crazy.

''SHUT UP! I MAY BE WEAKER THAN YOU GUYS BUT THE DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T FIGHT TO PROTECT YOU WHEN ONE OF YOU IS IN DANGER! What kind of guy do you take me for?'' Usopp said as he frowned at all of them. Marie laughed a bit with Robin and Embry.

''Let's see…You're a liar, a cry baby, a chicken, and you run from anything that can kill you easily.'' Nami said as she smirked at him.

''YOU CAN'T TALK! YOU'RE MORE DANGER PRONE THAN I AM!'' Usopp yelled.

''My Nami-Swan will never be in danger as long as I'm around, All the ladies of the world are safe in my arms.'' Sanji said dramatically as he struck a pose. (He's striking one of those poses where he looks like he's serenading lol)

''We're doomed.'' Usopp and Zoro said as they gave a look of annoyance to Sanji.

''You're right you are doomed but I would never let anything happen to my Nami-San, Robin-Chan, Embry-Chwan, or Marie-Swan.'' Sanji said as he danced gleefully.

''In that case then we can leave you with that unlucky woman and her crew once we kick their asses and find another cook, One that isn't going to jeopardize the whole crew for a woman who wants us all dead.'' Usopp said flatly.

''You can take that witch with you too, Robin and the others can stay.'' Zoro said. Robin laughed.

''WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' Sanji and Nami yelled in unison at the two. Luffy couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing as the four of them went at it.

''Aright that's enough you guys.'' Embry said.

''Well we have a whole week of fun ahead of us until the log pose sets again so we all better eat up and get plenty of rest for tomorrow.'' Marie said as she smiled at everybody.

To be continued…

Chapter 10 will be much better; it will be filled with pranks and mischief.*Laughs Evilly* If anybody has any ideas on some great pranks I can use PM them to me and make sure you explain how they work. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

What's Cooking

Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 10: Spa Day

Marie woke up early that morning feeling as stiff as a brick wall, she had been moving cautiously throughout the morning since when she moved a bit too fast she would hiss in pain. Everyone could see that it made her miserable. Luffy eyed her while she was eating her breakfast as he thought of ways to make her feel better; he hadn't even touched his food. He remembered when he used to be sore after getting in some bad fights and tried to remember what he did to get rid of the aches and pains. A big idea suddenly lit off inside of his head.

''I GOT IT!'' Luffy yelled loudly as he shot up from his seat. Everyone gave him a look of confusion.

''Got what Luffy?'' Usopp asked.

''Nami what was that place that you took me to when I got in a fight?'' Luffy asked with a big grin.

''You mean the sick bay?'' Nami asked.

''Well yea that is one place but that's not the one I'm talking about. You said it's a place that helps you relax. You go in and they put all of those cool lotions on you and stuff.'' Luffy said trying to explain.

''Lotions, Oh you mean the spa?'' Nami said with a smile.

''Yes that place! Why don't we take Marie there, I bet that'll make you feel better!'' Luffy said happily.

''That's actually a pretty good idea Luffy.'' Robin said with a small smile.

''So that's why you've been looking like that.'' Sanji said.

''Yep I could tell that Marie was in a lot of pain and I was thinking of how we could fix it.'' Luffy said. Sanji smiled.

''While you're getting pampered, we can go to the bath house next to the spa.'' Zoro said as he smiled at the thought of the relaxing water.

''Well then let's eat then we can head out.'' Embry said as she stuffed her face with food. Everybody laughed and continued eating.

Once they all finished eating everyone headed for the spa and the bath house. Sanji was giving Marie a piggy back ride since they had to walk a good distance from Embry's house. The town was filled with smiles and laughter, everyone seemed at peace.

''Everybody sure is happy.'' Zoro said with a raised eyebrow. Embry laughed.

''That's Cove Island for you, no one is ever sad here. If you are you won't be for long. Throughout all of the years that this island has been here no reckless pirates have gotten the chance to come here and cause any ruckus so we've been living peacefully. When the marines or anyone from the government come here they know better to cause trouble as well.'' Embry said with a small smile.

''Oh really, and why is that?'' Franky asked.

''The people on this island don't take well to trouble makers and they don't judge people by their way they life their lives because they all have seen the good side and bad side of this world even the people that haven't still don't hold a person's past or present against them. When you come here, you come to be at peace and to be happy, not to cause harm to others who have not caused harm to you or any other selfish things. Basically if you there was a marine who came here and started a fight with a pirate for no reason, which do you think will be kicked off the island?'' Embry said.

''They'd get rid of the marine.'' Nami said. Embry nodded.

''We don't care about status or power, if you bring any kind of sadness to this island you will be punished. If you make a mistake, like something a child would do or something along the lines of that then you'll be forgiven but you will be warned to be more careful. Other than that if you are a person who seeks a peaceful life and a place away from ignorant morons or destruction this is your safe haven.'' Embry said as she watched the happy faces of the people.

''What if a Celestial Dragon or an Admiral tries to comes here with bad intentions?'' Zoro asked with a smirk.

''They'll know that they'll never get past the arches.'' Embry said.

''An Admiral can take out those Sea Kings easily and I'm pretty sure there will be one with a Celestial Dragon if they plan on getting here.'' Sanji said.

''That's very true but that's not what keeps them away. There's the spa, relaxation here we come!'' Embry said and once she saw the bath house she hoisted Marie on her back and ran to the spa with Robin and Nami on heels.

''She moves quickly.'' Franky said with a smile.

''You got that right.'' Usopp said.

''THERE'S THE BATH HOUSE, YAHOO!'' Luffy yelled as he ran to the bath house.

''Wait up Luffy!'' Sanji said as he and the others ran after him.

~The Girls~

''WOW! This place is so beautiful, I feel relaxed just by looking at all of it.'' Marie said as she looked around.

The spa was huge; everything that Marie saw spelled relaxation. She was smiling so hard she had to rub her cheeks since they were getting sore. As they walked Embry waved to a woman and pulled Marie and the others to her. The woman had peach skin with hazel eyes and dark orange hair that was in a bun, she wore a blue dress that stopped above her knees with white flats.

''Emily I missed you so much, you've changed.'' Embry said to Emily as she hugged her.

''_She looks familiar_.'' Marie thought to herself as she eyed the girl.

''Yea I have but I'm still shorter than you.'' Emily said with a slight pout. Embry laughed and pinched her cheeks.

''Like always. Marie you remember my little sister don't you?'' Embry said.

''_I knew it_!'' Marie thought as she smiled.

''I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I thought you hated to wear dresses.'' Marie said while pointing to Emily's somewhat short dress. Emily giggled a bit.

''I said I hate those dresses that Embry used to call herself trying to make for me. Those things were ridiculous and puffy. I used to always get a rashes because those itchy things.'' Emily said while scowling at her older sister.

''They were not! You used to always tell me that you loved princess dresses so I made them for you, the only reason you stopped liking them was so you could empress that little crush you had. Do you still like him?'' Embry said. Emily blushed a bit.

''Well I…'' Emily said but she was interrupted.

''Emily!'' A man yelled as he stood at the entrance of the spa with roses in his hands.

''I hope you all have fun.'' Emily said as she ran to him and gave him a hug.

''Well I'll be damned.'' Embry said and Marie laughed.

''You took the words right from my mouth. So…which one are we using?'' Marie said as she looked at all of the massage tents.

''Oh right, Number 8.'' Embry said as she looked at the paper and tried to find it.

''There is it, let's go! I can't wait to get rid of all these sore spots, I feel like I have 2 tons of bricks on my back.'' Marie said as they all ran to the tent.

I am so sorry for taking so long to post this. I lost track of time and it totally slipped my mind that I hadn't posted any chapters for this story yet. I hope you all like the chapter and please review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

What's Cooking

Argh! I'm late again…Well here it is. Sorry for the wait guys.

Chapter 11: Spa Day Part 2

~The Boys~

''This feels so nice.'' Zoro said as he sank deeper into the water.

''Yea maybe for us but for those three it doesn't look so good.'' Sanji said while peeking at the Devil Fruit users.

''You have a point there. You guy's okay over there?'' Zoro said as he looked at them.

''Uhhhh Huhhhh.'' Luffy, Chopper, and Brook mumbled. Sanji chuckled at them.

''I hate this, Why can't Devil Fruit users have fun in water too?'' Luffy said as he hung off the side of the hot spring tub lazily.

''I wish we could too.'' Brook said.

''Maybe if we had like a body shield or something we could be in water without getting so weak.'' Luffy said.

It was quiet for a second until what Luffy said finally registered in Chopper's head. Chopper's eyes grew wide and he jumped from his seat excitingly and forgot that he was in a tub full of water and slowly sunk to the bottom. When he came to everyone was surrounding him on the ship with worried expressions on their faces.

''What happened?'' Chopper asked.

''You got excited about something and almost drowned yourself in the hot springs.'' Zoro said as he looked down at him.

''Sorry, I got too excited.'' Chopper said with an apologetic smile.

''What were you so happy about Chopper?'' Robin asked.

''Luffy gave me an idea for a way for us to get into water without getting weak.'' Chopper said with a large smile.

''How are you going to do that?'' Sanji asked.

''Remember the bubbles that everyone used on Fishman Island and Sabaody Archipelago?'' They all nodded. ''We can use a substance like that and coat our bodies with it and it should help us move around in water more freely. It'll take some time to actually work but I think it's able to be done.'' Chopper said with a smile.

''It sounds very promising.'' Robin said.

''Yes it does but once you start making it you'll need to keep quiet about it, we wouldn't want that idea getting into the wrong hands.'' Sanji said.

''You're right about that, there would a lot of people that would be willing to go through some lengths to get their hands on something like that.'' Usopp said.

''WE CAN FINALLY GO SWIMMING WITHOUT HAVING TO GET WEAK!'' Luffy yelled.

''SHUT YOUR TRAP!'' Nami yelled as she punched him in the jaw.

''Didn't we just say that it was a secret you idiot, if I find out that people know about this I'll use you as the ship's anchor!'' Nami whispered harshly.

''I'm sowwy, I promish I won't shell.'' Luffy said with his face covered in knots then he fell back on the deck with a loud thud. (Translation: I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell.)

''You better.'' Nami said.

''I'm going to go look up a few things.'' Chopper said as he ran to the library.

''Chopper you might want to help Luffy first.'' Zoro said as he pointed to the unmoving body on the deck. Chopper smiled.

''Oops I almost forgot.'' Chopper said as he ran to Luffy and changed to his Heavy Point and carried him back to the sick bay.

''Good job marimo.'' Sanji said to Zoro.

''What are you talking about?'' Zoro asked in confusion.

''Usually it would be you getting beat upside the head I guess you've finally learned your place, I was just congratulating you.'' Sanji said with a smirk.

''You're the one who's gonna get beat upside the head if she finds out that you went sniffing around in her drawers while she was waiting for Chopper to wake up.'' Zoro said as the sound of heavy footsteps were heard.

''Stay out of my DRAWERS!'' Nami said as she kicked Sanji in the face. He flew all the way into the water.

Zoro smirked as she walked back from the side of the ship. He was so happy that Sanji got caught that he didn't notice the Nami stop right next to him. Nami punched him in the back of the head and he went face first into the deck.

''WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?'' Zoro asked in a fit of rage. Nami smiled

''You let him get away with it.'' Nami said as she walked off.

''One of these days I'm gonna kill you.'' Zoro said through clenched teeth.

''Hey Zoro come help me with this-! Never mind.'' Usopp yelled as he walked to the top deck and gawked at the two. He just shook his head and walked back down to his workshop without a single word.

''I guess I'll have to do it myself then.'' Usopp said as he walked.

''He got caught didn't he?'' Franky asked as he stood at the door to Usopp's Factory.

''Yep.'' Usopp said as he started to build himself a new shelf for his designs.

''Zoro got hit too didn't he?'' Franky asked.

''Yep.'' Usopp said.

''Need some help?'' Franky said while smirking at him. Usopp turned around to look at him and smiled.

''You bet.'' Usopp said. Franky smiled and walked over to him and began to help him.

~In The Sick Bay~

Luffy opened his eyes to a bright light and groaned as he shut his eyes closed so they would adjust. He heard faint footsteps and a click of a switch. When he removed his hands from his eyes he could tell that someone cut the light off so he opened his eyes and looked around to see who it was. He was in the sick bay and Chopper was in his favorite chair reading a book. Chopper noticed Luffy's eyes on him so he looked up from his book and smiled at him.

''You're finally awake.'' Chopper said as he put his book down and came up to check Luffy.

''My head hurts.'' Luffy whined

''Well Nami did hit you pretty hard but you should be okay now but stay out of trouble.'' Chopper said to Luffy.

''Are you reading stuff about your invention?'' Luffy asked as Chopper hopped back in his seat and continued reading.

''Yes I am, I can't wait until I get it to work.'' Chopper said.

''Good luck.'' Luffy told him with a smile as he grabbed his hat and headed for the kitchen.

While Luffy was walking he heard Zoro mumbling angrily as he worked out with his weights on the deck. Zoro had a few knots on his head that he was sure Nami gave to him; he would ask him later what happened but right now all he wanted was to fill his stomach with food. Luffy opened the door to the kitchen to see Sanji cooking; Luffy could only see his back since he was getting something out of the oven. Sanji closed the oven door and turned around to see Luffy, Luffy was about to speak but stopped dead in his track when Sanji faced him. Tears welled up in Luffy's eyes as he tried to keep himself from erupting in a fit of laughter but soon he fell back on the floor holding his stomach as he laughed at his cook. Sanji felt a vein pop on his forehead as he watched Luffy laugh at him, he ran to Luffy in a fit of rage and jacked him up by his collar.

''Stop laughing and just tell me what you want!'' Sanji yelled. Luffy tried to speak but he couldn't stop laughing, it had gotten so bad to the point where he was crying.

After a few minutes of Sanji glaring at his captain, who was still rolling around on the floor in his own tears, there was a soft ding that emitted from the oven.

''It's ready.'' Sanji said as he pulled the pies out from the oven and placed them on the counter. When Sanji turned around to face his captain he was sitting quietly on a stool waiting for a piece of pie.

''I shouldn't give you anything because you laughed but I'll let you get away with it for now.'' Sanji said as he placed one piece of each pie on a plate for him and placed it on the table.

Luffy stormed to the table and dug in. Sanji smiled at Luffy as he stuffed his face. When he turned back around to look at Luffy he was back begging for more. Sanji's faced turned a deep shade of red.

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' Sanji yelled as he threw every last pot in the kitchen at his captain as he ran out of the kitchen laughing.

I hope you all like this chapter and please review. Again I am so sorry for being late. See ya next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

What's Cooking

Chapter 12: Lovers Escape

As a warning this chapter will have some mild lemon/lemon scenes (UsoppxNami and SanjixOC) so you have been warned.

Sanji woke up early that morning with a happy smile on his face. Once they all came back from the Spa Marie was feeling much better and thanks to the special healing tub most of her bruises had healed. Sanji quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to get the picnic basket ready. Once he had everything he ran off to set it all up. When Marie woke up she saw that everyone else seemed to be already awake. She hopped out of her bed and took a nice hot shower then headed downstairs with everyone else, but when she got to the kitchen only Sanji was there.

"Where is everybody?" Marie asked as she sat at the table.

"They all went out to the beach." Sanji said as he sat at the table.

"You didn't have to stay behind and wait for me." Marie said with a frown.

"I wanted to, actually I was wondering if you didn't mind going on a picnic today...with me." Sanji said nervously. Marie smiled.

"I would love to go on a picnic with you Sanji." Marie said.

"Well you better go get dressed." Sanji said. Marie hopped out of the chair and bolted up the stairs.

Once Marie was dressed they headed out. Sanji walked with her hand in hand until they got towards a field. Marie looked at it in awe.

"This is only on this side wait until we reach the top of this hill." Sanji said as they started to walk to the top of the hill.

When they reached the top Sanji smiled at Marie and pulled her towards him. Marie was beyond surprised. It was a field full of flowers; they were in all different shapes, sizes, and colors. The view took her breathe away.

"When did you find this?" Marie asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Sanji said while laughing.

"Try me." Marie said.

"That stupid marimo got lost here while walking around the island." Sanji said.

"I guess getting lost can't be that bad." Marie said as she watched the flowers from the hill while Sanji set up the blanket.

"Sometimes, then on other times he winds up doing something stupid." Sanji said as Marie sat down with him.

They both laughed then began to eat. Sanji made bentos with different types of dips. Marie hummed at the taste and Sanji laughed because she had sauce on the side of her mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb as Marie stared at him. They were both so lost in each other's eyes that neither of them noticed their faces inching closer. Sanji's lips connected slowly with Marie's, as he kissed her his tongue found its way to where the sauce was on her lips. Soon they both broke apart with red tints on their cheeks.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sanji asked softly. Marie shook her head and their lips once again joined only with a little more force than last time.

A soft and gentle kiss soon turned into a heated passionate kiss. Tongues were slipping against each other, nips were being given, and clothes were being unbuttoned. Sanji broke their kiss and looked down at Marie.

"Not now, I want our first time to be special." Sanji said. Marie smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Sanji this is special, you don't have to do all of these things to impress me because either way I feel special already." Marie said with a small smile.

"I know but I still want to do it right. Let's get back before Luffy and the other do, I don't want Luffy getting into the kitchen." Sanji said as he fixed his shirt and put everything back in the basket.

~At The Beach~

Back at the beach everyone was having the best time of their lives. Zoro and Franky were sitting around a camp fire drinking while Brook played music and the others played in the water and sand. But everything wasn't what it seemed, two were missing from the group.

~Usopp & Nami~

Nami had followed Usopp to the nearby club house in curiosity. The whole time that they had been at the beach he had avoided almost everybody especially her and she wanted to know why. Nami saw Usopp run into the club house and then she took off to follow him inside. When she opened the door she crept inside so he wouldn't hear her and she shut the door behind herself, as soon as the door made a soft click as she closed it she was pushed right into it. When Nami turned to see who it was the grip they had on her grew tighter.

"I knew that you'd follow me her. That was a bad idea." Usopp said in a deep husky voice in Nami's ear.

"How was that a bad idea?" Nami asked with a smirk. She heard Usopp chuckle a bit then she felt something hard on her back. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Now you know." Usopp said as he heard her gasp when he pushed himself closer to her.

"Who knew that you could be so sneaky?" Nami asked.

Usopp turned her around to face him. When Nami saw the pained look on his face she couldn't help but frown.

"To think I'd ever do this with you." Nami said and Usopp gave her a confused look.

Nami grabbed the back of his neck and brought him into a rough kiss. Usopp felt a chill go up his spine and he reached to grab one of Nami's breasts.  
Nami stilled for a second as she felt Usopp's hand on her right breasts. Usopp then hoisted her up in his arms and went to one of the rooms in the club house as he continued to ravage her with kisses. Once he found a room he shut the door and made his way to the bed and placed Nami down on it gently as he climbed on top of her.

Usopp pulled on the string of her bikini top and threw it on the floor and began to suck on and around her breasts. Nami gasped as she felt Usopp's tongue playing with her nipple in his mouth. She pulled his swimming trunks off painfully slow just to aggravate him and was given a hard nip to her nipple. Usopp quickly shook off his swimming trunks and let them fall to the floor. He groaned loudly as Nami began to pump the aching appendage and removed her bikini bottoms.

Now they were both naked on the bed. Usopp pulled protection from his swimming trunks and placed it on himself. Nami starred at Usopp's massive erection as he slipped into her body. Usopp began to kiss Nami as he pumped roughly into her body at a normal pace. The normal pace soon got faster as Nami begged for more. Usopp then turned Nami onto her stomach and started to pump into her once more at a fast pace. Nami moaned loudly as her sweet spot was repeatedly hit by the hard flesh inside of her body.

They both soon felt their end nearing. Usopp pumped faster into Nami as he felt her squeeze him tighter and within a few more powerful pumps they both released and fell almost lifelessly onto the bed and curled up in each other's arms. Once they took a nice shower and fixed themselves up they went back to the beach with the others and headed back home.

"Something smells good!" Luffy yelled as he came running into the kitchen.

"Don't touch anything until I tell you to!" Sanji yelled in rage as he fixed the table.

"Why?!" Luffy whined.

"Now you can eat." Sanji said. Luffy bolted to the table and began to eat and so did everyone else.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

What's Cooking

Chapter 13: Men In Black

Emily ran as fast as she could to get to her sister's house. Her legs were burning as she pushed herself past her limit to get there. She ran up to the door and opened it with her key and locked it tightly then darted up the stairs.

"Embry! Wake up!" Emily yelled as she came into her sister's room. Embry shot out of her bed.

"What's wrong?!" Embry asked in a panic.

"Where's Marie? We have to get Luffy and the others out of here and hide Marie." Emily said.

"She's in her room. Why do they have to leave?" Embry asked.

"Her Aunt sent her damn guards out to get them! The worst part is that they managed to get two Vice Admirals here!" Emily said. Embry ran to wake everyone up with Emily right behind her.

"Marie you have to get up!" Embry said as she shook her awake. Marie popped her head out from under the covers and gawked at her friend.

"What's going on?" Marie asked lazily.

"Your Aunt has taken matters into her own hands. We need to get Luffy and the others out of here." Embry said as she pulled Marie out of her bed.

"We can easily get rid of those creeps!" Marie said as she struggled to get out of Embry's grip.

"How about them and two Vice Admirals?" Embry asked giving her a serious look.

"Luffy and the others can help!" Marie said.

"Then they'll know for sure that you're here with me! If we get them out of here and hide you your Aunt will never know if you guys were here or not. That way she won't be able to target you or them!" Embry said as she walked into the hall then she blew an air horn. In a few minutes everyone came out of their rooms clearly not happy about being woken up so rudely.

"You guys need to get dressed quickly and follow me! The marines are here!" Embry yelled. They all stormed back inside the rooms they were in and got dressed and packed their things.

Once they were all finished they ran outside with Marie and Embry leading them to the Thousand Sunny. They all got on the ship quickly and began to set sail. Sanji was the last one that needed to get on the ship but stopped and looked at Marie. He walked to her and kissed her then got on the ship.

~Emily~

Emily heard a hard knock on the door and opened it after looking herself over quickly. When she opened the door there stood Vice Admiral Momonga and a blonde haired unnamed vice admiral and Brenda's creepy men in black.

"Is this the McGinley residence?" Vice Admiral Momonga asked politely.

"Yes this is. Is there something wrong?" Emily asked innocently.

"We have permission to enter and do a search. There was a report about pirates being here." Vice Admiral Momonga said giving Emily a suspicious look.

"Pirates?!" Emily asked in shock and let them in.

They walked around the house quickly while Emily followed close behind. She noticed one of Brenda's men going for the back door and she felt like she had a 2 ton weight on her chest. When he opened the door to the outside the ship was no longer there and Embry was sitting on the steps drawing in her sketch book. She sighed quietly as she saw that Marie was nowhere in sight.

~Marie~

Sanji threw something in her direction from the ship, Marie caught it and it was a yellow jewelry box. Marie opened it and inside was a seashell necklace, it had a spiraled like colorful seashell in the middle with 7 small pearls on each side. She looked up and smiled at Sanji with a single tear rolling down her cheek. She waved at them happily as they floated away.

~Emily and Embry~

"The Straw Hats have been spotted!" A solider yelled. Momonga looked alarmed for a second then told them all to catch them.

"We're very sorry to have disturbed you. Have a nice day." Vice Admiral Momonga said then he raced to where the Straw Hats were spotted.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done in my entire life!" Emily said as she closed the front door and walk to where her sister sat near the docks.

She frowned as she and Embry watched Marie walk back to the house at a slow pace. When she looked up at them she smiled weakly and gestured for them to hug her. They both hugged her tightly as she sobbed softly and watch as the Thousand Sunny faded away on its next adventure with Sanji on it.

"It's okay Marie, don't be sad." Emily said on the verge of shedding tears.

Marie lifted her head up and stepped back with a big smile on her face. "Who said I was sad? This is the happiest day of my life, I found someone who loves me as much as I love them and I'm free from my Aunt forever. What more could I ask for?" Marie said as she smiled like never before. Emily and Embry smiled at her and they all walked back into the house.

Later that night while Marie was lying in her bed she read the note that Sanji left for her in the jewelry box.

~Note~

Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me that I am loved by someone else as much as I love them. When I finish my journey I'll definitely come back for you. If you ever feel lonely at night look at moon and know that I'm looking with you. I promise that I will never forget you, no matter what beautiful lady walks past me I'll always wish that it was you. (Unfortunately since I typed this chapter on an app on my iPod I couldn't change this part to a center text, so if it looks a bit off that's why.)

Your love forever, Sanji

~End Of Note~

Marie smiled as she caressed the soft seashell on her necklace and watched the moon shine brightly in the sky as she soon drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on her face.

~Embry~

"So she fell in love with him, huh?" Hades asked through the Den Den Mushi as he chuckled happily.

"Yes she did. When are you gonna tell her why you really let her go?" Embry asked. It was a brief moment of silence until he spoke again.

"I don't think she'll be too happy hearing something like that after so long, she's like her mother in many ways and I can bet she'll try and kick my ass. I'll tell her in time." Hades said.

"You always say that but you never do it." Embry said flatly.

"It's not easy telling a child that you have known since she was a baby that you are her father and that you let her suffer for years knowing that she needed your help but you were too scared of risking it all to save her. I lost her mother trying to save Marie the first time and I vowed that I'd rather die than let anything happen to her." Hades said in a sad tone.

"If her mother forgave you for all of the mistakes that you made in the past then what makes you think that she won't? You didn't leave her because you didn't want to save her you left her because you didn't want to lose her like you lost her mother. You had your reasons and it's time for you to stop blaming yourself when it really wasn't your fault." Embry said sadly then hung up.

"You think he'll ever tell her?" Emily asked as she stood on the balcony from her sister's room.

"She already knows she's just waiting for him to admit it." Embry said.

The story is not over yet! Please review and tell me what you think. If anybody is wondering how they left the island early without the log being set, Embry gave them an eternal pose to the next island, I forgot to put that in the story. So sorry about being late too. See you guy's next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

What's Cooking

This is the final chapter guy's, I'm so happy for all of the people who followed, favored, and commented on my story. You guys really make me feel all bubbly inside (In a non-gas-like way lol). I may make another story about what the future holds for Marie and Sanji but I'm still thinking about it because I have a lot of stories that I have promised to write. Like the poll on my page that I forgot to check for almost 3 months about what pairings people thought that I should write *Nervous laugh*. So please enjoy and check out my other stories on my page.

Chapter 14: The Happy Ending!

"I'm so jealous! Look at how pretty she looks!" Nami whined as she watched Marie.

"Be quiet Nami, you're disturbing everyone." Usopp said as he sat next to her.

"They never change." Hades said as chuckled.

"He looks like he's about to jump out of his skin." Emily said as she chuckled lightly while staring at Sanji.

"He's gonna jump out of more than just that when they get alone on that honeymoon." Embry said while laughing mischievously. Emily gawked at her like she had lost her mind.

"That's enough whine for you." Emily said as she took her sister's glass and placed it near her foot.

"I was just being honest." Embry said with a shrug. Emily shook her head at her.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The Priest said happily. Sanji removed the veil and kissed Marie and everyone clapped and cheered.

~Wedding Reception~

"Is there anybody that would like to share a few words for the happy couple?" The DJ said. Zoro stood up first and walked to the stage.

"I wanted to say congratulations and that I hope you two have a happy marriage, plus I wanted to give a few words of advice for the bride. When you get off of that boat and start your honeymoon you will find my wedding gift to be very useful when your husband is not indoors. You'll understand when you see it; just make sure that you use it just in case." Zoro said then went back to his seat and then Robin walked to the stage.

"I also wish to give a few words of warning but to the groom. Sanji you know that I love you very dearly but if you should ever hurt Marie or even swoon over any other woman with her around or not you'll lose both of your eyes and maybe something else very precious to you. I also want to wish you luck with my gift as well." Robin said with a happy smile on her face and sat back in her seat while everyone was scared to even breathe especially Sanji, Luffy had choked on his food. Hades was up next.

"There are so many things I wish to tell you but I'll make short to save you from boredom." Everyone laughed. "I love you very dearly Marie and I wish you the best in your marriage with Sanji. Sanji take good care of my daughter and take these words of advice from someone who had to take them themselves, for any mistake that you make don't hold it over your own head and waste time thinking about what you could have done better but take action and realize that you did all you could do at that moment in time and work your way towards making it better." Hades paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure if your mother was here right now she would be very happy for you two and that she would smile at me and say "_That's our little girl_" as she always did when she saw you as a baby. I remember how she would feel like the world would end if she stayed away from you for more than a second, no matter how many times I told her you weren't going anywhere she never wanted to put you down." Hades said as he fought back his tears.

"I'm glad that I finally took that advice and told you the truth after so long of me beating myself up, I promise that I will never leave your side ever again. I will hold you as close to me as your mother held you, I love you." Hades smiled at Marie as she began to cry. Franky and Usopp were crying too. "Oh and Sanji, I'll be waiting for those grandchildren." Hades said and Sanji smiled and hugged Marie.

When Hades came to sit back down Marie went to give him a hug. Everyone had a great time at the party; people were dancing, laughing, and goofing off. Soon the day grew to an end and Sanji and Marie began to board the ship that would take them to their honeymoon, they waved at all of their friends and family as they sailed off into the sea with their past behind them and a bright future ahead.

~Five Years Later~

"Looks who's here!" Hades yelled happily as he watched his granddaughter run to him and give him a bear hug.

She had her mother's skin complexion with short light brown curly hair with teal eyes and had on a purple dress with a big white flower on the front. She had long legs like her father and one side of hair covering her face. Her height was like her mother's and she had cute dimples in her cheeks like her grandma.

"The smile on his face when he sees Hayden makes me happier than when I saw the All Blue." Sanji said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"You can say that again." Marie said with a big smile.

"Grandpa we made your favorite for dinner!" The Hayden said happily.

"Oh really, I thought all the surprises were supposed to be for you? It is your birthday after all." Hades said as he held her in his arms.

"I bet you can't guess how old I am." Hayden said.

"Hmm let me see, Are you 6?" Hades asked playfully and Hayden laughed. "No!" Hayden said. "Are you 9?" Hades asked again. "No grandpa, I'm 4!" Hayden said. "Oh yes you are 4! You sure have grown fast, I remember when you first came home and you were so tiny that I could put you in my shoe." Hades said. "I wasn't that small grandpa." Hayden said seriously. "Well maybe not but you were small enough." Hades said and Hayden hugged him. "I love you grandpa." Hayden said. "And I love you too Hayden." Hades said as he hugged her back.

"That's so sweet!" Usopp and Franky yelled as they cried.

"Let's eat!" Luffy yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"Alright everybody let's grab a plate of food before Luffy eats it all!" Sanji yelled as he they all went into the dining room and began to celebrate.

That was such a cute ending! I'm going to make a one-shot of Sanji and Marie's honeymoon and the gifts they received, so make sure you check out my page if you want to read it. Or I might just post it on this story as an extra chapter I don't really know yet. Please review and tell me what you think! See ya!


End file.
